Nice To Meet You
by Shuppet44
Summary: Mikayuu oneshot written by me and edited by dreaming-stargazers in tumblr. Mika and Yuu meet as little kids and remain friends for nearly seven years until Mika reveals his true feelings.


Yuu hated school, hated it as much as his nine year old mind possibly could. Fourth grade was just so difficult, you had homework every night, the kids were mean, and the gym teacher was a demon. So that's why he was hiding under the bleachers, crying his eyes out. He had run behind there after being yelled at by the teacher for fighting with Kimizuki, but the stupid pink haired guy had it coming! Either way, he had hid there in fear of his parents being called, Papa Guren could be really scary when he was mad. Curled up with dust in his hair and tears staining his face, Yuu was miserable. Of course, the arrival of another kid was an unwelcome surprise.

"Hey, are you ok?" The mystery kid asked, sitting next to Yuu and poking his shoulder.

"Go away, I'm fine."

"Liar, you're crying so you aren't fine." Angry, Yuu looked up, ready to yell at this boy. Instead, he found himself staring at the blonde with butterflies exploding in his stomach.

"Hi, I'm Mika!"

"I'm Yuu, now leave me alone." Yuu turned away, feeling his face grow warm. What was going on, why did he feel so nervous around this guy?

"But I don't want to, gym class is no fun and I don't like the other kids. But you seem nice, plus your hair looks really soft."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"I dunno, I just like it." Reaching out, Mika started petting Yuu's hair.

"See? I was right, your hair is soft like a kitten's." Embarrassed, Yuu scooted a few feet away.

"Quit that, you're weird."

"Aww, don't be mean. So, why were you crying?" Face red, Yuu wiped at his eyes, trying to destroy the evidence.

"I-I wasn't crying, nope, I never cry."

"You're funny, everybody cries, even guys who think their tough like you. Cmon, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Ugh, fine. I got in trouble and they said they would call my parents." Mika nodded, smiling.

"Oh yeah, your the kid who fought the pink haired guy, right?"

"Yeah, but he deserved it! Kimizuki is a butthead." This made Mika laugh, something Yuu couldn't help but enjoy.

"I bet, are your parents scary when they get mad?"

"Yeah, my papa yells sometimes but daddy is super nice."

"My mama is really scary when she yells, but she usually just yells at my mean older brother. And you have two dads? That's so cool, I don't even have one!" Yuu was surprised, usually when people found out he had two dads they called him a freak.

"You don't… think it's weird?"

"Nope, can i meet them?" Mika asked excitedly, taking Yuu's hand. This sent a wave of nervousness through Yuu as he tried to answer.

"U-um, well maybe, if you want to. I-I'd have to ask them but, um, I guess you could come over sometime." Mika's face lit up and he hugged Yuu tightly.

"This is so great, I can't wait to come over!"

"Calm down, it's not that exciting. And get off me, I can't breath." Grinning, Mika pulled back, still holding Yuu's hand.

"Oops, sorry. Mama says i don't know my own strength."

"Whatever, you're not even that strong." Yuu muttered, sneezing.

"Aww, you sneeze like a little kitten Yuu-Chan!" Mika giggled, petting his hair again.

"Shut up, I do not. Can we get out of here, I think the bell is going to ring and if I'm late again papa is going to be even more mad."

"Okay." Mika stood up, tugging Yuu up with him. The shrill ringing of the bell surprised them both, Yuu being dragged by Mika out from under the bleachers. They ran to join their classes, Mika giving Yuu a shy kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye.

That's what started it all, friends for nearly seven years afterwards. However, once they we're both sixteen it began to change. Yuu never quite forgot that kiss on the cheek, losing sleep thinking about the blonde and how he felt about him. After that day the butterflies faded away, seemingly forever, only to return in their sophomore year. They were as close as ever, had the same classes, ate lunch together every day, Mika practically lived with Yuu since he stayed over so often. But the entire time, Yuu would catch himself having odd thoughts, like what it would be like to kiss Mika or wondering how it would be if they were holding hands. He would push these thoughts to the back of his mind and continue on with his life, his feelings becoming more and more confusing. One day Yuu and Mika were up on the roof during lunch, as per usual, when Mika said something strange. "Yuu-Chan, have you ever been in love?"

"W-what? Why would you ask that?" Yuu asked, flushed red.

"Because I think I'm in love." Mika smiled, leaning back on his hands. He looked especially nice today, Yuu found himself noticing, his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a shirt that made his sapphire eyes look even brighter than usual.

"With who?"

"That's a secret, but tell me something Yuu. Have you ever kissed someone?" Yuu sputtered, why was Mika acting so strange?

"N-no. Why do you keep-" He was cut off, Mika pressing a finger to his lips.

"Remember when we first met? I found you under the bleachers and you tried so hard to get rid of me but I wouldn't leave?"

"Yeah." Yuu muttered, confused. Why on earth was Mika talking about the first time they met, it was embarrassing.

"It's been almost seven years since then and I never figured it out." Mika mumbled, moving closer to Yuu.

"Mika? Whats going on, what are you talking about?"

"You asked who I was in love with? It's you, it was always you, ever since that day in fourth grade. I love you, Yuu-Chan." Before Yuu had a chance to respond, Mika's mouth was on his, kissing him gently. Frozen with shock, it took Yuu a moment to respond, kissing Mika back shyly as his heart exploded into a flurry of butterflies. After a moment Mika broke the kiss, leaning back and grinning. 

"Well, there's your first kiss Yuu-Chan." Blushing furiously, Yuu stared at his hands.

"You just… and you said… the hell?" Mika giggled, taking Yuu's hands.

"Confused? Well, how about I remind you of what happened. We came up here for lunch, where I confessed my love for you. Then, I kissed you. Generally, the proper response is to tell me how you feel." Yuu's brain went into meltdown, fumbling for words.

"I-I…" Yuu took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm down.

"I love you too Mika, I really do." He smiled lightly, face still burning.

"Aww Yuu-Chan, you're so sweet." Mika cooed, leaning closer until their noses touched.

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." Yuu grumbled, glancing away.

"Gladly."


End file.
